


Funny Face

by romanticalgirl



Series: Monthly Challenge Fics [7]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For helsinkibaby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Funny Face

**Author's Note:**

> For helsinkibaby

“Marielle!”

“Forget it, Jo.” Pacey squints out at the water, sun reflecting against his glasses. “You’re not going to keep her from getting wet.”

“I’m trying to keep her from drowning.” She pokes Pacey in the side and gets off the blanket, heading toward the shoreline. Pacey sighs and sits up, draping his arms over his knees as he watches her hurry toward the water. Marielle is splashing at the edge, slapping salt water and mud all over the place. She looks like she’s having the time of her life, giggling. It sounds like music to Pacey, but then, he’s head over heels for the kid.

Joey gets splashed as soon as she’s in range, which causes Marielle to look up at her wide-eyed and then giggle even more. Pacey’s mouth quirks as Joey looks down at the mud striped across her legs and the middle of her bathing suit. “Mama dirty!” Marielle slaps the water again with each word, repeating herself over and over and over. Joey looks down at her then glares back at Pacey. 

“This is your fault.”

“I’m way over here. Totally innocent.”

“Ha. Never.” She squats down next to Marielle and they both start digging, scooping up handfuls of wet sand and piling them further up the shore, patting them into mounds. Pacey gets to his feet and walks over, kneeling in the sand beside his daughter.

“What are you making?”

She’s chewing on a strand of her hair that the wind has blown in her face. “Castle.” She nods and looks up at him. “For monkeys.”

“Monkeys live in castles?”

She gives him a look that says everything, showing how much she doubts his sanity and knowledge. “Yes.”

“Of course they do.” Joey brings back more sand and Marielle slaps it hard, sending little specks of it flying. Joey gets some on her nose and Pacey gets a blob on his glasses. “You’ve got dangerous aim, kiddo.”

“Two aims.” She waves her arms around above her head. Sand falls off her fingers and into her hair, and all of a sudden the small cove is filled with shrieks of horror. “MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!”

Joey rises her hands in the water and then comes over, carefully picking sand out of Marielle’s dark hair. “It’s okay. I’ve got it.”

She doesn’t look appeased until Joey dusts her hands off and shows her that they’re not sandy anymore. She looks up at Pacey to make sure no one’s tricking her and then cautiously goes back to building her castle. Joey sinks onto the sand beside Pacey and leans against him. “This was a good idea.”

“I have ‘em now and again.”

“Not that often.” She leans her head back enough to grin up at him. “So don’t get cocky.”

He raises both eyebrows and she elbows him in the stomach. “Why did I marry you again?”

“Glutton for punishment?” He shrugs. “Or just really amazing taste in men.”

“Let’s go with the first.”

“True. True. I’ve met most of the men you’ve dated.”

“Hey!” She jabs him with her elbow again. “You’re the worst.”

“I’m great and you love me.”

“I love you. And obviously need some sort of psychiatric help.”

Pacey laughs and wraps his arms around her, leaning down to breathe against her. “No one’s arguing that one.”

She struggles to elbow him again, but he holds her close, kissing her neck. “I hate you.” She tilts her head so he can kiss her neck again, her gaze sliding over to Marielle. “Which makes me wonder why I’m going to have your baby.”

“You’ve already had my...” Pacey stops and catches her chin, turning her head so she can’t help looking at him. “You’re serious?”

“I wouldn’t joke about that. Pretty much everything else in our lives, but never that.”

He swallows hard and rests his forehead against her cheek. “This means I have to be nice to you for nine months, doesn’t it?”

“We’ve got these kids until they’re at least eighteen. You’d better be nicer to me for a _lot_ longer than that.”


End file.
